Everything is Troublesome, except you
by Nishu96
Summary: Just a little Shikamaru x Temari One-Shot (:


**Everything is Troublesome, except you ~**

* * *

_Love is a Drag, it contains so many troublesome things, but why is it that every time I think about her, that I feel this very feeling inside? ~_

* * *

The Weather outside was pleasant, with a slight, warm breeze blowing and the Sun shining brightly, so it was the perfect day for a certain black-haired boy to do what he enjoyed the most, nothing. Comfortably, Shikamaru laid on a nice little Meadow, his arms crossed behind his head as a pillow replacement, his eyes closed and his mind being at total ease.

That was until he heard an all too well-known female voice calling for him, not the slightest tint of amusement in her voice.

"Oi Shikamaru, did you forget that we had a meeting today for planning the upcoming Chunin Exams?"

Lazily he opened one of his eyes, glancing at the blonde girl who stood above him, with a hand resting on her hip. Of course he had known about the Meeting and he knew what consequences it would actually have if he´d skip it, but he just couldn´t resist, the day was just too inviting for him to lay around and watch the clouds. However, in response of the females question, he simply replied:

"I forgot, sorry for that…"

Sighing, Temari shook her head slightly and responded:

"Then get up and let´s work on it, it´s still early so there won´t be a problem with it."

The male mentally sighed and begun:

"Geeze, you really are-"

He stopped mid sentence and bite his tongue, since, for an unknown reason, he didn´t find her troublesome at all, though she´d often tell him to be more serious about his duties and scold at him when he wasn´t. It was strange though, every time he looked at her, into her beautiful teal eyes, his heart reacted in a way which he wasn´t used to, by throbbing hard against his chest. Love never was a big matter for the lazy genius, not at least because he found it troublesome anyways, but this girl, she made him feel this certain feeling and he didn´t dislike it, on the contrary.

So as she then asked with her eyes lightly narrowed:

"I´m what?"

He responded quietly:

"Nevermind…"

He might have been a genius, but even he didn´t know how to handle this surprisingly enjoyable feeling properly. Should he actually tell her about it? Would she feel the same for him or would she reject him? Questions which were in his opinion more than troublesome.

"Are you coming or what?"

The blonde snapped him out of his thoughts, while he, in response, just yawned and said:

"You should relax a bit as well, the weather is nice and we can work on it tomorrow…"

Temari first wanted to protest, telling him that he should be more diligent with his work, but instead she paused and sat silently down beside the black-haired. That wasn´t how she normally was, in contrast to Shikamaru she was industrious, hence this was quiet the opposite of her normal behavior. She couldn´t deny that a rest every now and then didn´t hurt, but the blonde actually was never alone with Shikamaru before, though of course they were during their planning, but that was different, it was work and now, well, now it was their free time.

Lately, the teal-eyed girl felt somewhat strange around the male, due to the fact that every time they saw each other her heartbeat quickened rapidly and she couldn´t get her eyes off him. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing to care about, but deep inside she knew what the matter was, she knew what she felt for Shikamaru, the boy she had been fallen for a while ago.

* * *

A little later, the two of them were laying beside each other in the soft grass, each lost in their own thoughts while watching the clouds passing by. They both knew too well that this moment, this situation, would´ve been the perfect opportunity to confess their feelings to each other, but, unfortunately, they still had doubts. They feared to get rejected by the one they felt so much for, by the one who saw them as a Friend for a while now, by the one who had caused this feeling inside of them to bloom.

Shikamaru turned his head after a while carefully to the blonde, watching her a little bit, as she suddenly turned to him as well, appearing a bit caught of guard as she noticed the black-haired´s stare. Their eyes were locked for a while, not one word was spoken between them and just the chirping of the birds as well as the rustling of the leafs was to be heard.

The first one to break the eye contact was Temari, who shifted her gaze shortly to the ground, before she spoke:

"It might sound risible, but I have sympathy for you, no, actually more than that and I´m curious how you feel about me Shikamaru?"

For a moment there was once more just silence between them, until the lazy genius rubbed sheepishly his neck and replied:

"The same, actually…"

A blush spread across their cheeks, with neither of them knowing what to say next, since this Situation was still unfamiliar to both of them. After a certain amount of seconds, the first one to speak this time was Shikamaru, who cleared his throat and said:

"Relationships always seemed so troublesome, but, honestly, I wouldn´t mind having one with you, because you´re not troublesome at all…"

Outsiders might have seen this as nothing too romantic, but Temari knew exactly what he meant with it and a smile graced her features. Both of them sat up, holding eye contact the whole time, while they suddenly noticed getting closer and closer to each other. With their faces just mere inches away from each others, they both felt their heart beat rapidly, their faces getting hotter with the thought of what would happen next, but both of them wouldn´t stop it, no, they desired it for way too long now.

As Shikamaru´s lips brushed slightly against the rosy, soft ones of Temari, he couldn´t help but to smile lightly as well. Both of them had their eyes closed, the kiss getting a bit more passionately in the process, with the black-haired´s hand placed gently on the blondes cheek. A warm, joyful feeling spread through them, a feeling they couldn´t have though of just a while ago.

Due to their need of air, they pulled away from each other after a while, slightly panting but with a satisfied smile on their lips.

* * *

The sun already started setting, but the love birds still remained at the Meadow, Temari laying comfortably on the male´s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Shikamaru smiled quietly to himself, until he said:

"You know, everything is Troublesome, except you…"

* * *

_Love might me troublesome at times, but therefore it´s also the most beautiful feeling in this World…~_

* * *

**[A/N: I hope you liked this little One-Shot and Reviews are always very Welcome! :D]**


End file.
